Bed of Roses
by mira1551
Summary: Una escena que continua y una canción de fondo. Sawyer vuelve de Hidra tras encontrarse con Widmore y también con muchos recuerdos del pasado... Cuando regresa ve a Kate sentada junto al fuego.


_One shot inspirado en el tema de Bon Jovi y en la idea de Maya de las escenas pérdidas. Gracias a Maya por la inspiración :) y a los demás por leerlo ;) _

_Está situado como una continuación del episodio 6x8 Recon ;)_

**BED OF ROSES**

La vio junto al fuego, cansada y triste, y aunque él también estaba cansado y no muy alegre fue a sentarse junto a ella, al lado de la hoguera…

- ¿Qué hay para cenar?

Le salió bien sonar casual y despreocupado pero Kate contestó en tono lúgubre.

- Conejo. Creo…

- Genial… Tengo hambre.

Kate siguió contemplando el fuego pero al cabo de un poco se volvió y le preguntó sin molestarse en disimular el reproche.

- ¿Por qué estás trabajando para Locke?

- No estoy trabajando para Locke – murmuró Sawyer con desprecio.

- Dijo que te había enviado a la otra isla… ¿Encontraste el avión?

- Sí… Y no era lo único que había allí.

A pesar de su apatía esas palabras consiguieron despertar algo parecido al interés en Kate.

- Un tal Widmore ha montado un campamento completo en la playa. Tiene un equipo entero con él, gente armada… Han venido por Locke.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Sawyer la respondió con seguridad.

- Voy a dejar que se maten entre ellos, y cuando se estén peleando… - hizo una pausa para mirarla a los ojos mientras se lo decía – tú y yo nos vamos a ir de esta isla.

Kate se rió muy despacio pero fue muy bueno verla sonreír de nuevo, tan bueno que aquella sonrisa le dio la fuerza y el convencimiento que en realidad no tenía pero que consiguió justo en ese preciso momento.

De todos modos y aunque siguió sonriendo Kate no tardó en comenzar a poner pegas…

- Y aunque pudiéramos subir a ese avión ¿quién va a pilotarlo?

Al menos esa era fácil y ya tenía pensada la respuesta.

- No nos vamos a ir en el avión, Freckles. Vamos a coger el submarino.

Ella le miró pensativa, pero al poco le respondió con la cabeza baja.

- Ya secuestramos una vez un submarino…

La punzada de la culpa regresó otra vez a su conciencia. Sí, habían secuestrado otro submarino, porque las dos querían regresar… Y él había terminado cediendo a aquella idea estúpida por qué ni siquiera estaba seguro de que era lo que él quería hacer…

_Sitting here wasted and wounded /Estoy aquí sentado, cansado y herido_  
><em>att his old pianofrente a este viejo piano_  
><em>Trying hard to captureintentando atrapar_  
><em>the moment this morning I don't knowel momento, esta mañana no logro entender_  
><em>'Cause a bottle of vodkaporque una botella de Vodka_  
><em>is still lodged in my headaún sigue aquí en mi cabeza_  
><em>And some blond gave me nightmaresY una rubia me sigue dando pesadillas_  
><em>I think that she's still in my bedCreo que aún está en mi cama_  
><em>As I dream about moviesmientras sueño con películas_  
><em>they won't make of me when I'm deadque no harán sobre mí cuando muera_

Él suspiró intentando apartar esos pensamientos y la contestó con el aplomo de quién sabe que tiene toda la razón.

- Y no puedes decir que no tuviéramos éxito…

Kate intentó volver a sonreír pero esta vez no la salió tan bien.

- Sí, tenemos un gran éxito provocando catástrofes.

No se podía negar que ella también tenía razón, pero no iba a perder tan pronto la esperanza. Hoy quería creer que había una posibilidad, una esperanza de salir de allí, una oportunidad de dejar atrás todo aquello. Era desesperado, improbable y seguramente descabellado pero necesitaba creerlo y quería que ella también lo creyese.

- Saldrá bien, créeme. Lo conseguiremos. Esta vez sí. Dejaremos esto atrás.

Kate pareció considerarlo más despacio, como si ella también estuviese buscando la fuerza para poder creer en ello.

- ¿Y qué pasa con los demás?

- Vendrán también… ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué pienso cobrarles el pasaje?

Kate sonrió como si se disculpará.

- No es eso… Es solo que no sabemos dónde está Sun, ni Hurley…

No terminó la frase pero él la terminó por ella.

- Ni el doc – dijo con frialdad. – No te preocupes sweetheart, no le dejaremos aquí tirado.

- Jack va por su cuenta – contestó Kate a la defensiva. – Ni siquiera estoy segura de quiera marcharse.

- Entonces le preguntaremos. ¿No te parece?

Kate volvió la cabeza, como si no quisiera hablar más del tema y él tampoco insistió. No quería reabrir heridas, tenía bastante con las suyas. Había pasado tanto tiempo intentando olvidarla y había querido convencerse de lo que había logrado, pero ahora la tenía de nuevo frente a sí, triste y agotada y hacía que él olvidase su dolor solo para procurar aliviar el suyo…

_With an iron clad fist I wake up and/Con una resaca terrible me levanto y_  
><em>French kiss the morningbeso la mañana en los labios_  
><em>While some marching band keepsmientras una banda callejera sigue_  
><em>its own beat in my headcon su propio ritmo en mi cabeza_  
><em>While we're talkingmientras hablamos_  
><em>About all of the things that I long to believesobre todas las cosas en las que deseo creer_  
><em>About love and the truth andsobre el amor, la verdad y_  
><em>what you mean to melo que tu significas para mí_  
><em>And the truth is baby you're all that I needY la verdad es que, nena eres todo lo que necesito_

Kate seguía removiendo despacio las brasas y las llamas se reflejaban en su rostro, iluminándolo en anaranjados tonos cálidos…

- ¿De veras crees que podremos conseguirlo?

- Estoy completamente seguro.

Y una mierda si lo estaba… Era un plan tan improbable como desesperado, pero haría todo lo que fuera preciso para sacarla de allí. Eso era una certeza. Haría cualquier cosa por ella. Era un hecho. Si alguna vez lo había olvidado aquel trozo de tela ya ajado y deslucido por el sol y el paso del tiempo se lo había vuelto a recordar… Esa tela cuyo tacto suave había rememorado tantas veces…

Kate sonrió apreciando su gesto aunque él sospechaba que sabía que lo decía solo porque era lo que los dos necesitaban oír, pero por alguna razón ella decidió seguirle la corriente…

- ¿Y que harás cuando por fin consigas salir de aquí?

Él dejó caer la cabeza considerándolo.

- Buena pregunta… Ya lo he estado pensando – respondió como si fuese algo que hubiese meditado muy seriamente… - Podría escribir un best seller…

- ¿Un best seller? – dijo ella divertida casi a su pesar alzando las cejas con incredulidad.

- Por supuesto… Así sobreviví tres años en una isla desierta…

- Desierta, eh… ¿Y qué contarías? – pregunto Kate escéptica, dudando de que algo de lo que lo que les había pasado se pudiese contar sin que les tomasen por locos…

- Muchas mentiras – afirmó Sawyer sin dudar.

Kate volvió a reír suavemente asintiendo.

- Seguro que te quedaría muy bien.

- Seguro… Tengo un montón de capacidades por desarrollar ¿sabes? – aseguró él sin poder evitar hacerse el interesante…

- Créeme, lo sé.

- Él también se río un poco ante su tantas veces añorado tono de señorita sabelotodo… Sus miradas se cruzaron con sus sonrisas y los dos se quedaron unos segundos en suspenso hasta que Kate estiró un poco más sus labios y volvió a su tarea que por unos minutos parecía haber olvidado de remover las crepitantes ascuas de la hoguera.

- Y que hay de ti… ¿Qué harás cuando regreses?

Aún a pesar de estar iluminado por el fuego Sawyer pudo notar como su rostro se oscurecía.

- Tendré que devolver a Aaron a Claire…

Hablasen de lo que hablasen siempre parecía haber algo triste y oscuro a su alrededor. Él se limitó a decir lo evidente.

- Es su madre…

Ella entornó los ojos, haciéndole notar lo mucho que le agradecía esa apreciación, de todos modos, la gustase o no esa era la realidad, pero Kate añadió algo más.

- Hoy ha intentado matarme ¿sabes?

- ¿Matarte? ¿Quién? ¿Claire?

- Sí, Claire. Locke la detuvo y después vino a pedirme disculpas y se echó a llorar pero no sé qué pensar…

- Está loca, eso es lo que puedes pensar. Este lugar la ha trastornado y no la culpo – dijo él de malhumor.

- ¿Tú crees que mejorará? Cuándo esté fuera, quiero decir… Es decir, si conseguimos salir… - corrigió Kate insegura.

- Claro que mejorará – gruñó él- En cuanto se peine empezará a pensar con más claridad.

Kate tuvo que volver a sonreír.

- ¿Esa es tu solución?

- Las apariencias importan más de lo que se cree. Deja que se arregle un poco y no será más extraña que Paris Hilton…

- Puede ser...- asintió ella como si le concediera el punto, aunque su argumento de después lo rebatiese.- De todos modos tampoco yo tengo un aspecto tan distinto al de Claire…

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Freckles? – dijo él encogiéndose de hombros – A ti tampoco te vendría mal un cepillo…

Ella arrugó la nariz en un ofendido gesto coqueto y le golpeó en el hombro con el puño cerrado. Él levantó las manos en un gesto de inocencia y protestó.

- ¡Hey, no te ofendas! Has sido tú la que lo has dicho.

- En realidad creo que lo primero que haré cuando salga de aquí será darme un baño – concedió Kate.

- Es un buen plan.

- Y a ti tampoco te vendría mal otro.

- Seguiré tu consejo – dijo él con calma.

Las miradas que se cruzaron los dos fueron esquivas. No quiso pensar en lo que podría pasar por la mente de Kate, pero no podía ignorar lo que pasaba por la suya.

Sí, él se habría metido ahora mismo en una bañera con ella... Se habría sumergido en cualquier lugar en dónde el agua estuviese muy caliente y habría lavado su pelo y limpiado aquellos tiznajos que ensuciaban su rostro siempre hermoso y perfecto. Habría querido hundirse en el agua y dejar que el calor los rodease y los confortase y se llevase todo el cansancio, pero era un pensamiento que dolía…

_I want to lay you in a bed of roses/Quiero tumbarte en una cama de rosas_  
><em>For tonight I sleep on a bed on nailsYa que esta noche duermo en una cama de clavos_  
><em>I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost isquiero estar tan cerca de ti como lo está el Espíritu Santo_  
><em>And lay you down in bed of rosesy tumbarte en una cama de rosas_

Dolía darse cuenta de cuanto la amaba aún, triste, desgreñada y sucia como estaba la encontraba tan preciosa y conmovedora que apenas soportaba mirarla sin desear cogerla en sus brazos y apretarla muy fuerte contra sí, como si acaso aquello pudiese bastar para protegerla de todos los males, como si él fuese capaz de proteger a alguien…, como si aquello fuese posible aún…

Todo eso pasaba por su mente y tuvo que bajar la vista hacia el fuego porque temió que ella pudiese leerlo en sus ojos. El remordimiento volvió a acosarle pero ese otro sentimiento era más antiguo y más fuerte y se resistía a dejarse acallar.

Kate golpeó uno de los troncos que se partió en dos, haciendo saltar decenas de chispas a su alrededor. Los dos contemplaban fijamente el fuego pero notó como la gente comenzaba a desfilar detrás de ellos en busca de la cena que ya debía estar lista.

Él miró hacia dónde todos comenzaban a agruparse.

- ¿No vas a cenar?

- No me gusta el conejo – dijo Kate- ¿Y tú?

- Creo que no tengo tanta hambre como pensaba…

- Entonces podemos quedarnos aquí, manteniendo la llama… ¿Me pasas un par de esos troncos? – le preguntó señalando detrás de él.

Sawyer los cogió y lo echó directamente al fuego aunque apenas comenzaba a languidecer y más chispas volvieron a saltar. Los dos se miraron a través de las llamas hasta que fue más de lo que él al menos podía soportar.

Se levantó sacudiéndose la arena de la playa y ella le miró confundida, pensando quizá que había dicho algo mal, Sawyer trató de sonar natural…

- Creo que será mejor que vaya a buscar algún lugar dónde pasar la noche –dijo mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor. – No se puede decir que vayamos mejorando precisamente…

Ahora ni siquiera había tiendas de lona, algunos habían hecho una especie de tenderetes con ramas de palmeras y palos que tenían pinta de desarmarse en cuanto soplase un poco el aire.

- No, no hemos mejorado – replicó ella despacio y buscando sus ojos.

_Well I'm so far away/Estoy tan lejos  
>That each step that I take is on my way homeque cada paso que doy es para volver a casa  
>A king's ransom indimes I'd given each night una recompensa de rey daría cada noche  
>Just to see through this pay phonesólo por ver a través de esta cabina telefónica  
>Still I run out of timeaun así me quedo sin tiempo  
>Or it's hard to get through o es que es difícil la conexión  
>Till the bird on the wire flies me back to youHasta que el pájaro en el cable me lleve de vuelta a ti  
>I'll just close my eyes and whisper,Tan sólo cierro mis ojos y susurro  
>baby blind love is true nena, el amor ciego es verdadero_

- Buenas noches, Kate – murmuró él.

- Buenas noches, Sawyer – contestó ella otra vez triste.

La dejó junto a su hoguera. La dejó aunque no le importaba un infierno dónde pasaría la noche, y ni siquiera sabía si conseguiría dormir. Le daba igual si se trataba de la arena o de un lecho de plumas. Lo que él quería era tumbarla bajo su cuerpo y desnudarla a la luz de las estrellas. Quería acariciar su piel y sentir sus manos atándose tras su cuello. Quería besarla hasta que no hubiese nada más en su cabeza que sus labios y el dulce sabor de su boca. Quería amarla y abrazarla por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Pero no podía. No aún suponiendo que ella hubiese querido lo mismo y tampoco quería pensar en eso ahora…

No estaba bien y no iba a hacerlo. Pero sí podía hacer todo lo que fuese necesario para sacarla de allí y no iba a descansar hasta conseguirlo. La miró una última vez, Kate estaba de espaldas. Después se volvió y siguió su camino.

_I want to lay you down in a bed of roses/Quiero tumbarte en una cama de rosas  
>For tonight I sleep on a bed on nailsYa que esta noche duermo en una cama de clavos  
>I want to be just as closeas the Holy Ghost is quiero estar tan cerca de ti como lo está el Espíritu Santo  
>And lay you down in bed of roses y tumbarte en una cama de rosas  
><em>


End file.
